Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents
The Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents saga is the 9th episode of The Frollo Show that was split up into 5 parts. It is the first saga of The Frollo Show. Synopsis Part 1 Gaston, arriving at his old pub, sees that his place was vandalized by an angered Frollo. The duo have a fight in various ways: first a Pokémon battle, then a battle in space, followed by crashlanding into Madotsuki's balcony and playing NASU, then crashing through the ground, next a "yo momma" contest, and finally back into the skies. At Yzma's palace, Yzma and Kronk add the finishing touches to the potion before Achmed Frollo snatches it and flies off. Gwonam summons a map while in the skies, and Achmed chooses his targeted location. Back to Frollo and Gaston's point of view, they continue the fight at Frollo's house, arguing over who deserves Panty Anarchy more. Bleemo then stops the fighting and sings a song that they shouldn't be fighting over a mate. Frollo gets stuck into deciding on whether he should continue fighting Gaston or be lustfully affected to Panty. He decides to refuse Panty's offer of kicking Gaston's ass. At the same time, Achmed Frollo flies into France, and Gwonam throws the zombie potion onto France to transform it into CarnEvil. Part 2 Frollo, seeing his home pestered with zombies, decides to counterattack. He reveals his weapon armoury, and he, Gaston and Panty get filled with shotguns, machine guns and revolvers, and together with other fellow citizens of Paris, they manage to clear out of zombies the surroundings of Frollo's house. The three decide to venture into CarnEvil in an attempt to clear all Paris from zombies. However, Panty and then Gaston get zombified in the process, leaving Frollo on his own. He manages to get far alone until he faces Junior: a gigantic, machine-like and zombified baby. Overwhelmed by his enemy, Frollo prays to Maria and is timely saved by Ayumu. Together, they easily defeat all the zombies on the way until they clear all three main domains of CarnEvil. The Last Boss 3 Frollo and Ayumu spot the Arabian Bros' hideout and march in until they're stopped by Ronald McDonald, who proves a challenge to the two as he is both zombie-resistant and gameshark-resistant. The timely arrival of the Burger King defeats the clown, and Claude and Ayumu spot Achmed Frollo's airship. They manage to sneak in. Gwonam greets the duo, and Achmed sends Umlaut to fight the intruders. This makes Ayumu panic at the sight of a flying clown head, and runs away. Frollo and Umlaut have an intense battle, and after fooling the clown head, Frollo punches Umlaut out of the way. Achmed, after seeing his french cousin's powers, tries to convice him to join the Arabian Bros with a family valor speech, but Frollo refuses. This angers Achmed, who sends Jafar against him. The two have a heated fight, but Frollo's incompetence bests Jafar's, and ends up about to being burned by a fire blast. Frollo is saved by Stocking, who descends and challenges Jafar. The Last Boss Part 2 4 Stocking ramages against Jafar, but she's knocked out. Frollo angrily confronts the scorcerer, who uses his magic to stop him. Frollo ends trapped in a giant hourglass. He then tries to finish off Stocking until she reveals she was letting him win, and proceeds to defeat him efforlessly while Frollo teleports out of the hourglass. The Irate Gamer, who was watching the battle, wishes it could've been more of a challenge. His wish is granted by the Game Genie, who morphs Jafar into a giant snake. Jafar kills the Irate Gamer and appears (somewhat) immune to Stocking's angel weapon. Achmed, for some reason, tries to poison Frollo by throwing at him bottles of poison that works for snakes. Jafar is killed again. Achmed, now really angry, sends Yusuf against them, who morphs into another snake. Samuel L. Jackson appears, and angered, shouts "MOTHERFUCKING SNAKES" which appears supper efective against Yusuf and morphs him back to his regular self. Frollo throws him out of the ship. Achmed is shocked; with his brother dead, he goes against Frollo furiously with a scimitar along with Gwonam, but Stocking bests them. The two arabs end surrounded and killed by the zombies. Umlaut then surprises the Angel sister, who is unable to defeat him since angel weapons do not work against clowns. However, Umlaut is killed by Frollo with a sword slash. Stocking looks fondly at him, but Claude refuses to be her boyfriend; his heart still belongs to Panty. Stocking, depressed, leaves the airship while cursing Frollo. Kazaam hears her cursing and makes it true: Jafar's remains are turned into a Genie. THE GRAND FINALE 5 Genie Jafar first appears immune to Frollo's pyrokinesis, and interrumpts Frollo's charge into becoming a Super Saiyan. Genie Jafar then charges up an attack but is stopped by the Takofuusen; the most powerful citizens of Paris have come in Frollo's rescue. Frollo takes this time to charge up again. As Frollo charges up, Genie Jafar gets attacked by Madotsuki, Yomika, Ib, Tommy Wiseau, Mark, Peter, Jaime Maussan, Adal Ramones, Guile, M. Bison, Mama Lufti, and Bleemo, but this doesn't even hinder him too much. Before Jafar can act back, he's stopped by a Saiyan Frollo in an unknown phase. Frollo uses his god-like powers to easily decimate Genie Jafar, carving in his insides and showering his organs to all Paris. This somehow cures Paris' population and all returns to relative peace. Frollo and most citizens of the city start to get along and in the end they all become friends. However, even after all these events, Panty still doesn't see Frollo as a lover. Claude screams up in the sky, in extreme frustration. Meanwhile in hell, the Arabian Bros all escape from the Underworld thanks to Gaston's conveniently placed spring, and Achmed attempts to deal with Yzma one more time. Characters *Gaston *Frollo *Jaime Maussan (debut) *Adal Ramones (debut) *Irate Gamer (debut) *Madotsuki *Yomika (debut) *Panty Anarchy *Kronk *Yzma *Achmed Frollo *Gwonam *Bleemo *Yusuf Gaston *Jafar *Umlaut (debut) *Zombies (debut) *Tommy Wiseau *Mark *Professor Girafales (cameo debut) *Haruhi Suzumiya (cameo debut) *Ayumu Aikawa (debut) *Ronald McDonald (debut) *Stocking Anarchy *Quintus Lentulus Batiatus (cameo debut) *Ib (debut) *Guile *M. Bison *Mama Lufti *Alfred Jodl (debut) *Hitler (Voice Only) *Hades Music list Part 1 *Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow - Champion Blue *Star Fox 64 - Boss Theme D *Sonic Adventure 2 - Sonic vs. Shadow *Yume Nikki - NASU *Dream Graffiti - Under *8 Mile - B-Rabbit vs. Lickety Split *Dragon Ball Z - Battle Theme *Banjo-Tooie - An Evil Plan 2 *Beauty and the Beast - Battle on the Tower *Adventure Time! - BMO's Friendship Song *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Victory Theme *Sonic Adventure - Fanfare for Dr. Eggman *CarnEvil - Introduction Part 2 *CarnEvil - Select Your Doom *Goldeneye 007 - Main Menu *Black Tiger - Fury *CarnEvil - Big Bunyan Ride! *CarnEvil - The Garage *CarnEvil - Christmas Wonderland *CarnEvil - Krampus *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *(Do I have to note the music when Umulaut is talking?) *CarnEvil - Freak Show *(Music when zombies are in Frollo's mind?) *CarnEvil - Junior *(Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka music) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - CHOCOLAT *CarnEvil - Haunted House *(Music when 'TO BE CONCLUDED' is showed) Part 3 *CarnEvil - Select Your Doom *Donkey Kong 64 - Hideout Helm Lobby *Banjo-Tooie - Madame Grunty *CarnEvil - Big Top *CarnEvil - Final Ring *Donkey Kong 64 - Hideout Helm *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Horseback Ganondorf Fight *CarnEvil - The Baron's Airship *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Game Over *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf Battle *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Theme for Panty & Stocking Slow Version Part 4 *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Awakening the Chaos *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Vs. Character *Dragon Ball Z - Battle Theme *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Solaris Phase 2 *Aladdin - The Battle *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Angel Attacks *Gundam Seed Destiny - You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings *Sonic Adventure 2 - Egg Golem *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - CHOCOLAT *Soul Calibur II - Hellfire Part 5 *Super Mario World - The Evil King Bowser *Rogue Galaxy - The Beast Battleship *Segata Sanshiro Theme *Yume Nikki Gensou - Return to Reality *Tower of Wankers - The Room (Black Metal Instrumental) *Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Giant's Theme *Street Fighter Cartoon Ending Theme *Mortal Kombat Armageddon - Final Battle *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Heaven's Light Hellfire *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Champion *Street Fighter III 3rd Strike - Staff Roll *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - End Credits References Part 1 *The intro to the flashback parodies the day "transition" from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *It's pretty obvious on what the first part of the fight between Frollo and Gaston would be based on. *The second part of the battle is based off of the Sonic vs. Shadow battle from Sonic Adventure 2. *A copy of the infamous Atari 2600 ET game is one of the ingredients of Yzma's zombie potion. Part 2 *Frollo quotes some of Duke Nukem's memetic lines. *A possible reference to that infamous House of the Dead movie could be the random splicing of clips of gameplay of the game it was based on''.'' *Frollo and Gaston take out zombified versions of King Harkinian and Solid Snake. Sound familiar? *A staple of the series is the "Item Get" jingle from Luigi's Mansion playing during the Bros Pose. For this one, it plays after Frollo, Gaston, and Panty conquer Rickety Town. *After retreating to the toy house, Frollo swears loudly, which is a reference to Phelous. *"FATALITY!" from Mortal Kombat ''is heard after Evil Marie is impaled by Ayumu. Unamused, Frollo counters it with "FAILURE!". *Achmed Frollo, Yusuf, and Gwonam parody ''Link: The Faces of Evil's intro cutscene. *Theres a secret link at 9:23 Part 3 *Gruntilda from Banjo-Kazooie makes a cameo in this episode, sending Frollo flying towards the sign of the Arabian Bros' secret entrance. *Ronald McDonald, Umlaut, and Jafar all sport Legend of Zelda-''styled boss subtitles. *The Nostalgia Critic makes a cameo to save Frollo and Ayumu from Ronald McDonald with his "Elephant!" running gag. *"Not the headbite!" *Frollo and Jafar's climatic battle is reminiscent of the battle with Ganondorf from ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, even having the same music and battle strategy. *Jafar's slow projectile and Frollo's "NO!" are references to Austin Powers. *Umlaut's laugh while he makes explosive balloons fall around Frollo belongs to Pennywise from the 1990 adaptation of Stephen King's It. Part 4 *"IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!" *Achmed Frollo quotes some of Robotnik's lines from Sonic Adventure. **His throwing poison at Frollo is also a reference to Robotnik, specifically the battle against Chaos 6, where he throws machines that try to freeze you (that conveniently help you defeat the monster). *"I've had it with these motherfuckin' snakes!" Courtesy of Samuel L. Jackson. Part 5 *Frollo's Saiyan transformation is inspired by Dragon Ball Z, complete with the rumored Super Saiyan 5 hair. *Saiyan Frollo shouting and eating Genie Jafar is similar to the infamous fight between EVA 01 and Zeruel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Gaston, Panty, and Link parody ''Zelda: Wand of Gamelon's ''ending cutscene. Trivia *Adding every part together, Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents was the longest episode of The Frollo Show until Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita. It stands with 44:39 minutes, but minus non-plot episode endings and end credits (1:48), the legitimate run is 42:51. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Story Era